Sally Barris
Voiced by Kellie Fitzgerald. Sally Barris, born on Earth, is a woman who has been through much, she is the leader of the Crimson Corporation and can be found at the Crimson Corporation Warehouse in-game. Childhood There is a flashback in the novel The Barris Legacy that describes what she went through. Her father was a Beeraholic and often came home drunk. Some nights he was under th influence of Shara Pods as well, which made him very aggressive. It was during one of those nights Sally Barris' mother was killed. Sally Barris was seven when this happened. Her father was accused of being the murderer but his contacts with the MoA made it impossible to arrest him. Sally Barris took matters into her own hands. She hated her father and one day when he passed out from all the Beerahol, she ate his last pieces of Shara Pods. Because she still was a child, the pods had a strong effect on Sally Barris and she became very aggressive. She let her anger out by cutting her father up with a kitchen space-knife. When The Ministry of Accounts a few days later found out they put Sally in quarantine on Mars until she was 16 and let out. Moon Madness When Sally was let out from quarantine she was transported to The Moon by mistake, she should have been taken to Earth but Shipdriver Jamal saw potential in young Sally and took her to the planet of opportunity to fulfill her destiny. Sally didn't know where to go so she asked a Greeterbot, this Greeterbot was named Bob and was a Beeraholic so he just told her to get him some Beerahol, Sally hadn't heard that word since her dad last used it in the exact same sentence the day of his death, she snapped and threw Bob into a Cargo Hold full with Weapons where Bob cut his Bionic Spine thus becoming the incompetent bot he is today. Sally had never been to Cyrii before and wandered around for hours looking for something to entertain her when finally Noel Feln stopped her and asked "Are you looking for something, shall we say, illegal?" ]] she was impressed with his smooth way of selling illegal goods, she asked if he would share a pack of Shara Pods with her if she paid. He agreed and let her stay at his house when she passed out from being too unused to Shara Pods. She wanted to learn how to become a master at what he did and he agreed to help her out if she would work for him, she worked for him and studied his art for 2 years until she realized that she had learned enough from him to go create her own business. When she would say goodbye to him he told her to go to Earth where the Argent Conglomerate controls the trade on it's own. The Crimson Corporation trade in her office.]] Sally Barris went to Earth and recruited a gang of pirates as her lackeys, one of which was Dex Renor who would later become her right hand and highest commander. They interrupted an Argent convoy and used it as their own to get started with their business. After years of pirateering and plunder she finally was able to create a solid faction with a base, Crimson Corporation Warehouse, and many workers and soldiers. She also made much money on the side by tricking newbie traders off their money by promising them ships and then planting a bomb on it and telling them that she would blow it up if they won't give her X amount of money. This was a successful for 4 years until one of the traders actually managed to infiltrate the Crimson Corporation Warehouse and wounding Sally so badly that she was put in a coma and is yet to recover, the state of her health and her location is unkown but this killed the Crimson Corporation and all that Sally had worked for during her career. Category:Character Category:Lore